Reminisce
by Thelchtereia
Summary: Their years in junior high are over, but what place will the new high school tennis club have in their lives?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, any of the characters, or most of the idea. That is all copyright Takeshi Konomi, I'm merely adding my own thoughts and expanding on some characters for absolutely no profit or gain.

-----------------------

It was already an hour past the time Yuushi usually met Gakuto for dinner, and Gakuto was nowhere to be found. Yuushi had already tracked down someone from Gakuto's last class, and they had said he was there, so what had happened? After checking all of the nearest classrooms, the bathroom and even the library, Yuushi was starting to worry. He was on his way back to the boy's dormitory building—just to make sure Gakuto hadn't gone back for some reason—when a group of lights off to one side caught his eye.

It was getting late, and the sun was nearly set, but Yuushi was sure club activities had ended long ago. So why were the lights on at the tennis courts? Cursing himself for not thinking of the courts earlier, Yuushi took off toward them at a jog.

Even before he got there he knew it was Gakuto standing there all alone, unmoving; even when Yuushi was sure his footsteps echoed loud enough for the redhead to hear.

Yuushi was but a pace behind him when he spoke; soft enough that Yuushi had to lean in to hear it, but sudden enough that it still made the tensai jump.

"Ne, Yuushi, do you ever miss tennis?" For a loudmouthed teenage boy, Gakuto sure was hard to hear.

"All the time."

Gakuto didn't move or even make a sound to signify he'd heard Yuushi's words. "I joined the tennis club our first week here."

The redhead paused, and Yuushi froze, not knowing what Gakuto expected of him. But after a moment Gakuto went on, so he must've done something right.

"I know we said we wouldn't, but I just wanted to see what it was like, you know?"

Another pause, and this time Yuushi saw that Gakuto's shoulders were shaking just slightly. Yuushi very hesitantly put a hand on Gakuto's shoulder, but again Gakuto didn't even seem to notice.

"Everyone treated tennis like it was a chore." Gakuto's once nearly inaudible voice turned into an angry snarl, "They constantly whined and complained about how much they didn't want to be there, and their coach was always giving in. He was a sucker for sob stories, and he always let everyone go early."

This time Gakuto's voice broke in his anger, and Yuushi slowly wrapped his arms around the redhead from behind. He didn't speak yet though, he knew Gakuto wasn't done.

"How could they do that Yuushi? Why do they even play tennis if they don't enjoy it?"

Yuushi could feel Gakuto trembling in his arms, and after Gakuto was done with everything he had to say he relaxed back against the tensai as though he was exhausted.

"We knew that tennis would be different in high school. That's why we decided not to join the club." Yuushi tightened his arms around Gakuto, and for once Gakuto didn't protest; but he was being oddly unresponsive in his anger.

"Yeah but I didn't expected it to be like… that. I miss tennis, but a room full of people who despise it is no better than not playing at all."

The obvious longing in Gakuto's voice compelled Yuushi to turn the shorter boy around in the circle of his arms to face him, and Gakuto being who he is met Yuushi's gaze without hesitation.

"Things will never be like they were in junior high, Gakuto. Kantoku would never let his team get like that, but it's not just the coaches' fault either. In junior high every single one of our players had to fight to get there, here they don't have anything to fight for. Don't try to re-create junior high; you'll only keep disappointing yourself. Maybe you should go back to the tennis club, give them something to fight for."

For a moment Yuushi thought the redhead would be appeased, but the great heave of a sigh that he got in return told him otherwise.

"You're an idiot, Yuushi. I can't play tennis without my partner; you know I suck at singles."

Yuushi immediately frowned and loosened his hold on Gakuto a fraction. "We've already—"

"Yeah, yeah I know; 'We've already been over this a thousand times.' Whatever. Look, just promise me that every once in a while we can go play for old time's sake."

So that's what all of this was about? Yuushi smiled softly. "Of course."

"Yuushi." Gakuto growled out his name in warning, and Yuushi's smile widened.

"I promise."

After a short pause to make sure Yuushi was being sincere, Gakuto nodded and leaned forward against the tensai's chest; his arms automatically sliding around Yuushi's waist.

"Good, now can we go inside? It's cold out here and I had to wait forever for you to come."

So that's why Gakuto was shaking. Yuushi quickly made a noise of agreement, but wrapped his arms securely around the redhead. For a few moments neither of them moved, but then Gakuto slowly pulled away and Yuushi knew not to push the matter; especially out here in public. But he couldn't resist reaching for Gakuto's hand as they walked away from the empty tennis courts, and to his delight Gakuto didn't object.

That Sunday, Yuushi and Gakuto met up with and played a match against Shishido and Ohtori. Even when Gakuto and Shishido were at each other's throats, Yuushi could tell the spunky little redhead was happier than he'd been in months.

Then and there, Yuushi vowed that he would always play tennis, so long as it was with Gakuto and Gakuto alone.


End file.
